


The Use of Us

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: Not My Intention [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Read A/N for Specific Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: It started when Dobby cleaned her dagger. He washed the blood from the polished wooden floors in the dining room, pushing away the thoughts of the man the blood had come from. And then she started to like him, made him watch her as she did things Dobby was unfamiliar with. She made him do things that he didn't want to do. He was her plaything, as much as Rodolphus was, and she didn't even call him by name.Dobby didn't want to be a House Elf anymore.*Read A/N for specific tags, which is done to keep series information neat and clean*





	The Use of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: Bestiality, Rape, Bellatrix Being Insane, Mostly Canon Compliant, Torture, Poor Dobby, Poor Rodolphus, Masochism, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Possibly OOC Rodolphus.

Dobby only meant to clean Bellatrix's dagger. He hadn't planned on _using_ it - he had magic if he never wanted to hurt people, not that he wanted to - but Bellatrix seemed to think he had ill intentions when she found him with it. As she screeched at him, his ears dropped and he shrunk in on himself.  
  
_Stupid, stupid, stupid_ ! he thought, biting his lip. He was tempted to throw himself into the roaring fireplace that was only feet away. Bellatrix's words made him flinch and feel worse about it.  
  
"I order you to look at me!" she screamed. Dobby complied, looking up into his mistress' hysterical eyes. "What were you doing with my dagger?" Dobby swallowed shakily. Bellatrix's wand was in her hand and he worried over what she would do with it.  
  
"Dobby was cleaning it, ma'am," he told her in his squeaky voice. Bellatrix pursed her lips.  
  
"Who told you to?" she asked, suddenly calm. The gleam in her eye didn't make her seem less intimidating or frightening, though. Dobby knew that look. He shrunk back a bit more from his mistress.  
  
"No one, ma'am. It was dirty," he said softly. He'd never been told that it was _wrong_ to clean things that were dirty. Bellatrix stared at Dobby for a moment before she frowned and crouched down on the floor in front of him. He'd never seen her do that before. She flicked her wrist - Dobby flinched out of habit - and the dagger floated slowly out of Dobby's hand. He watched it go in silence.  
  
The light in Bellatrix's eyes seemed to have been snuffed out, replaced with a deep disgust and loathing, as she flung the newly-clean blade into the fire. Dobby heard it scream and folded his floppy ears down.  
  
"That, Elf, is what we do to pointless, dirty things. Do you understand that?" Bellatrix asked. Dobby thought he understood - he nodded eagerly.  
  
"Good," his mistress said. She left him with only a painful stinging hex, much less than what Dobby was expecting. He felt elated, even though he'd done bad. He smashed his fingers in the door later that day, so even if Bellatrix wouldn't hurt him, he would still get what he deserved. He made a mental note to burn dirty, pointless things.

* * *

Dobby’s feet were wet with the blood he stood in. The man who’d been caught selling secrets about Master Lucius was writhing on the floor, crying out in agony. Bellatrix was cackling, her wand weaving intricate patterns the air. The other House Elves stood with Dobby, heads bowed and ears flattened against their heads. None of them paid any mind to the blood pooling around their feet, slowly cooling.

“Please!” the man begged. Bellatrix only laughed as she sent another _Crucio_ his way. Dobby flinched as he screaming was renewed and Bellatrix used curse after curse to cut his skin.

Fluffy, Dobby’s fellow House-Elf and friend, grabbed his hand and squeezed, alerting Dobby. Fluffy was crying, his little shoulders shaking. He was so much younger than Dobby was. His heart twisted in his chest and he held tightly onto Fluffy’s hand, the only way he could reassure the younger elf that everything was going to be okay.

He and Fluffy were part of the “Clean-up team,” as the Head House Elf called them. Fluffy, Dobby, Squinky, and Ella were the cleaners. They didn't need that many when there weren’t that many humans around to clean for.

But as Dobby poured potions over the blood on the floor to prevent it from staining or wearing out the wood, he frowned. He didn’t like doing this. He remembered the man’s screams, the way Fluffy had cried . . . he didn't want to be a House Elf anymore. Not when Mistress Bellatrix was visiting them.

* * *

The kitchen was full of wonderful smells and displays of magic when Bella entered. She sneered down at all the short, bowing Elves and sought out one in particular. Dobby, it was called. The scene she'd walked in on seemed frozen as she looked for the little elf she oh-so loved to tease. She smirked.

"Come with me," she said haughtily once she spotted the headstrong elf, pointing to it to make sure it knew who she wanted. It was unlike the others, she'd noticed. It had more of a . . . personality, for lack of a better word.  
  
The Elf rushed forward and followed Bellatrix's retreating figure. She had a treat for it today. She just loved to look at its facial expressions every time she did something new. Dobby was her favorite one, that was for sure.  
  
"Mistress Black," Dobby greeted her. She found its squeaky voice a bit grating, but it honestly was more bearable than the females. Bellatrix raised her eyebrow and glanced down at the little thing following her.  
  
"Elf," she said. She refused to call it by its name - maybe one day she would. She would get to see it's face when she did and love every second.  
  
She continued to walk and, eventually, they arrived outside her room where Rodolphus was waiting. She smirked.  
  
XxXxXx  
  
Dobby was wringing his hands in confusion and worry. Why had his mistress brought him to her sleeping quarters? Bellatrix was looking evil again. His ears drooped. She opened the door, a nasty grin on her face, and gestured for Dobby to enter first.  
  
He did, but hesitantly. Inside, he saw Bellatrix's fiance resting, completely naked, in her bed. Dobby was even more distressed and confused when Bellatrix stepped inside the room, shut the door behind her, and started undressing herself.  
  
"Why's the elf here?" Rodolphus asked, raking his eyes over Bellatrix's form. Dobby turned around and looked at the wall.  
  
"I wanted someone to watch us," Bellatrix replied, her voice oddly deep. As she said it, she grabbed Dobby's shoulders and forced him to turn back around to face the bed. "You're going to watch every single second," she ordered. Dobby's shoulders slumped and he nodded.  
  
"Ah, I see," Rodolphus replied to Bellatrix gruffly.  
  
Bellatrix smirked and continued to remove her clothing. Dobby furrowed his eyebrows at the change in Rodolphus' anatomy. At least, that's what it seemed like to Dobby. After what seemed like ages, Bellatrix was naked and she sauntered over to her fiance, hair cascading down her back. Dobby bit his lip, realizing what was happening. He didn't want to be there anymore.  
  
Dobby flinched as Bellatrix slammed Rodolphus into her. He winced and grabbed his ears when she cried out. Dobby didn't like that. They sounded like they were in pain. He wanted to help them, but . . . his mistress said to watch. The sound of slapping echoed throughout the room and Dobby whimpered, memories of the other elves being whipped flashing through his head. Bellatrix echoed his whimper and looked back at him, eyebrows raised and a gleeful look in her eyes.  
  
Dobby knew with absolute certainty that Bellatrix was completely and utterly deranged. He broke his fingers later that day for thinking it.

* * *

Fluffy was a good enough friend to wrap bandages around Dobby’s fingers after he broke them. They sat in their shared cabinet, the one that no one wanted because is was under the sink, and whispered about their day. What Dobby _did_ like about being a House Elf was that they were allowed to have about two hours of free-time at the end of the day. Most of the time, Dobby didn’t need it, but he knew that Fluffy did.

“What did you do this time?” Fluffy asked softly, expertly wrapping the bandages around Dobby’s fingers. He had been taught English before he started work. It was very rare that a House Elf could speak English well.

“Dobby can’t tell,” Dobby replied sorrowfully. Mistress Bellatrix had told him, that gleam in her eyes, that he couldn’t tell a _soul_ what had happened or she’d give him clothes. Dobby was afraid of being released; afraid of leaving Fluffy, Squinky, and Ella behind; and afraid of being all alone.

“Why?” Fluffy asked. He gave Dobby’s newly bandaged hand back to him.

“Mistress said not to,” Dobby murmured, ducking his head to inspect his fingers. He was tempted to snap them again just for saying that Mistress Bellatrix told him to keep quiet.

“Ah,” Fluffy said. They sat in silence for the remainder of their free time, never bringing the subject up again. Dobby felt guilty and sick on the inside, but Fluffy didn’t seem angry that nothing else was said.

* * *

Bellatrix walled through the halls of Malfoy Manor, admiring the decor. She always thought that Lucius had good taste. She saw a small, child-like creature dusting and waited for it to notice her. She leaned against the wall and watched it work. It was efficient, quick. She quirked her head to the side.

It gave a small shriek when it saw her. She laughed.  
  
"Mistress Black," it greeted her, bowing so low its nose touched the marble floor. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Elf," she said coolly. "What did you think of Rodolphus?" she asked abruptly. She didn't care what it thought of her fiance, really. She just wanted to see its eyes widen in that way they did when it was startled.  
  
"Master Rodolphus is very big," it commented. Bellatrix smiled.  
  
"He is, isn't he?" Dobby nodded, ears flapping. She had no idea if it knew what "big" was in the terms they were speaking about or if it meant something else, but it was amusing nonetheless. Her mind wandered to something positively sinister. She grinned and walked away, leaving Dobby to its cleaning. 

* * *

Dobby was cold, standing naked in front of his mistress and master. He hoped they wouldn't make him do what Bellatrix did earlier that month, because he didn't know how and didn't see the point when he couldn't produce a human child.

He blinkered and shivered as the wizard picked him up by his armpits. He was set down on a pillow and watched the witch and wizard converse. He rubbed his cold feet to warm them up.  
  
"Damn. I'm going to rip it open, Bell. How am I supposed to do this?" Rodolphus asked.  
  
"Rip it open if you have to. It likes you. It'll probably cry tears of joy if you did," Bellatrix said lowly, sitting in a chair beside the bed. Dobby knew that he would _not_ cry tears of joy if he was ripped open. That didn’t sound like a pleasant experience.

Master Rodolphus looked at Dobby, incredulous. Dobby stared back. He didn’t want to think about where he was or what he was doing anymore.

Mistress sighed impatiently. Her husband looked alarmed and darted forward to the bed, pulling off his robes as he went. Dobby brought his knees to his chest and sunk away from the wizard. Bellatrix laughed.

“Bellatrix, a-are you sure about this?” Master Rodolphus stuttered, biting his lip after the words left his mouth. Mistress Bellatrix stared long and hard at her husband; Dobby felt unease coil in his stomach for the man. The wizard took a deep breath, hesitated, and pulled off the rest of his clothes. The deranged woman smirked and leaned back in her seat, fingering her wand playfully.

“Master Rodolphus, what is you doing?” Dobby asked, his voice quivering. Master Rodolphus creeped towards him, painfully slow. They both winced. Master reached towards something on the nightstand - a bottle of oil - but Mistress Bellatrix _tsked_ and waved her wand warningly.

“It doesn’t need it,” she said, her smirk widening. Dobby was confused. What did he not need? He didn’t understand . . . Master Rodolphus seemed to and gulped, nodding in resignation.

He got closer to Dobby until his lips were right by his ear. Dobby’s shoulders shook. He thought he knew what was happening now. The wizard grabbed his thin legs and spread them, settling between them after a moment of shifting around. Bellatrix leaned over and touched her husband down _there_ until he changed like he did last time Dobby had seen him naked.

“I’m sorry,” Rodolphus whispered before a pain so unlike anything Dobby had ever felt tore him apart.

Dobby . . . didn’t want to be there anymore.

* * *

Fluffy pressed a cold cloth to Dobby’s forehead. He’d stitched him up and took over Dobby’s shifts while the older elf couldn’t. What had happened to him was a mystery. When Dobby had woken up, all he would tell Fluffy was, “Mistress said not to.” Fluffy knew that he didn’t mean Mistress Narcissa.

Fluffy remembered when he was taken to Malfoy Manor from the House of Black with Mistress Bellatrix. He technically wasn’t supposed to have gone to serve the Malfoys, but they needed an extra elf and Mistress had one to spare.

As Fluffy checked the bandages on Dobby’s rear, he heard the clicking heels of Mistress Bellatrix. Fluffy pursed his lips. He had a feeling in his gut that Bellatrix had hurt Dobby really bad.

Fluffy left his and Dobby’s cupboard and got in his place to bow to the woman. That was what they were supposed to do.

“You,” Bellatrix said disdainfully, eyeing Fluffy. He stared at her, unblinking. “Where is your . . . friend.”

“Dobby is healing,” Fluffy said softly, not breaking eye contact with the black-haired woman. He felt Squinky and Ella shift beside him, their posture urging him to back down from her.

“Bring him to me,” Mistress demanded. Fluffy obeyed; he would _always_ obey.

* * *

Bellatrix watched the small elf drag Dobby from a cupboard. She felt her heart leap in glee when she saw the blood. Even if Rodolphus was the one who inflicted it, _she_ was the one who caused it.

She flicked her wrist and the elf floated beside her as she left the kitchen, leaving the que of house elves behind her. As an after-thought, she grinned and jerked her wand towards the defiant elf. It dropped to the floor, lifeless. There was something so invigorating about death, Bellatrix thought.

She ignored the cries of the elves and walked down the hall, a spring in her step. She glanced at Dobby and felt a sense of pride. She would always have that little house elf to play with; always have something new and interesting to _break_ and _shatter_.

One day, she knew she would kill it. But as long as it was interesting, it'd stay by her side like the loyal, inferior little creature it was.

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs* I don't have an excuse for this one. I wrote it when I was sleep deprived? I didn't plan on posting it? I apologize for the dialogue - specifically Dobby's, because I know it wasn't up to par. 
> 
> This was written on a dare. It started out with OOC Bellatrix taking care of Dobby - a fluffy little fic. And then it turned into this when I went to edit it. I'm posting this for Dann. I hope I didn't scar you or anything!


End file.
